World Seed Project
by Kit9
Summary: Amaya, a new gamer to the World Seed is reaching out to help her friend, Sakuya, whom was stuck in SAO. She enters the World Seed's Alfheim Online and gets help from a Cat Si named Erik to get to the World Tree to meet with Sakuya. Afterward, they trek through the World Seed, meeting old and new friends and playing new games. How will the adventure turn out? Ama:Brown Saku:Blonde
1. Prologue : Into The World Seed

**I will be trying not to leave too many authors notes. **

**But, since this being a prologue, I must say: Please leave a review. **

**BAI! X3**

* * *

_Prologue - Into The World Seed_

At first I was hesitant, this "World Seed" was still made by Akihiko Kayaba, so I had heard, and wasn't he the creater of Sword Art Online? The game which enslaved ten thousand players in a coma to a game of death, which if your hp dropped to zero you'd die from a mircro wave shock to your brain in the nerve gear?

I am glad I couldn't get Sword Art when it came out, mom had to work late so I had no ride to the store, but I still feel bad about all of those players who got stuck. One of my friends got stuck, and now she has shown me The World Seed and has guilted me into playing.

I sit at my computer, the nerve gear on my pillow on the bed right across from me. I look nervously at it, then back at the computer monitor with the email from Sakuya, the friend who was stuck in Sword Art, telling me directions to get to The World Seed.

I roll my mouse around on it's pad which lay on the desk, uncertain of what I want to do more : Go on and try The World Seed or be a coward and deny.

But what if it is like Sword Art? Leaving Sakuya there in another hospital bed alone in another death trap of a game? I won't do that again.

**_Hurry up!_**

Our chat gives off a little beep, and I start to type in reply.

_I'm coming, stop rushing me. _

**_I wouldn't rush you if you'd just hurry up._**

_I'm coming, so just hush up. Wait, where are we meeting again?_

**_Alfheim, remember?_**

_Yes, Sakuya, I remember now. _

_**It's not Sakuya. It's Renge.**_** (Pronounced : Ren-Gay. )**

_Fine, __Renge__, don't get your pannies in a twist. _

_**HURRY UP! Meet you at the world tree!**_

And she goes offline, her chat bubble turning red as she does, and a little message in our chat saying 'SakuyaRenge34 has gone offline.'

I sighed, she doesn't even suspect any danger in this. I could be paranoid...

But I go ahead and click the link, and I start to head into Alfheim. I put on my nerve gear, butterflys starting to rise in my stomach. Yeah, I beleive I am paranoid. "L-...Link Start!"

* * *

"Chose a race, huh?" I flick through the different types.

Salamander : Fire user, obviously. Not fast, but high attack points.

Cait Sith (Cat Si) : Dark magic user, and kinda anthro-like. Very fast, but can't fly. Has special "wall run" skill, and is known for "beast taming." Cool.

Sylvein (Sylph) : Fast, and has healing capabilities, again : Obvious! Also has "wall run" skill.

Then theres Undine, Spriggan, and a few others...

Ugh, none of these really appeal to me, other than Cat Si... So I just chose it.

"You're character's appearance will be chosen at random, are you okay with this race?" I accept.

"Welcome to Alfheim." AHH! Wait, what race did Sakuya say she was? Uh...

Oh no, how am I going to find her if I don't even know what she is! I'm going to take a guess and say she is a Spriggan, she does have this weird fondness for black now. ...Must be a puberty thing I didn't get, or haven't gotten yet, and never wish to get. I'm not being goth! Or emo!

I fall into a bunch of trees, cracking branches and falling and tugging through vines, and finally smack onto the dirt. The soft, moist, dark soil of earth. "OW! I think I broke a leg or something! AH!" First time in Alfheim, and I am already freaking out three minutes in.

I stop for a second, and I notice I'm not hurting anywhere. I just feel a faint tingling where pain should be, huh. Interesting. I am definantly pointing this out to Sakuya - Scuse me, Renge. - when I get to her. ...When I do get to her, that is.

"Are you okay?" I look up from where I sit on my butt to see another Cait Sith, a guy cat to be exact. He is standing on a dead tree that had fallen over onto a fork of another tree, this giving him an air-of-strength he was probably looking for.

If he even thinks of trying to ask me out, _over a game_, he will be sincerely - and probably harshly - denied.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I say, puffing my cheeks out and crossing my arms over my chest. I see a sweat drop appear on his forehead as he rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, of course you are, sorry. I'm not really used to this 'No Pain' thing yet." He smiles, flashing some Cat Si fangs.

"Well, to be honest, me either. First timer," I say, trying to bring up a conversation. I may not want to be asked out by the weirdo who was frollicking in the forest, but I don't mind having some company alright? I don't like being lonely, I'm a talkative person.

"Oh, well, I could show you around if you'd like." Oh, crap, here we go!

"No thank you," I say as curtly as possible, "I am trying to find a friend."

"Well, where is this 'friend'?" He asks, hopping down from the dead tree and onto the ground. It was said that these games were based off your actual body irl, but dang, this dude was ripped!

Not like I was interested or anything. Please, I wouldn't go out with this dude if I was dead.

"World tree..."

"That's a long ways from here, are you sure you wouldn't like me to show you the way? I mean, this is your first time and all..."

"I'm perfectly fine," I lied, getting up and walking in the direction I thought would lead to the world tree, "Have a good day, I am going to meet my friend."

"Then your going the wrong way," What? I turn around and see him pointing in the complete opposite direction. "Tree's that way."

"...Right. I knew that." I lied again, why am I lying so much?

"Sure you did." He said, following me slowly as I walk past him.

...He's following me.

...It wouldn't be that bad to get some help.

...But if he-

..."Fine! Lead the way!" I say, irritably.

"Oh, I'm Erik."

I can't just tell him my real name, gotta think of one fast. Uh...

"Amaya." I chose a name that meant night rain. Oh boy... **(Pronounced : Am-I-Uh)**

"Nice name, pretty." ... Is he trying to flirt? I sure damn hope not.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." I say, continueing to let him take the lead while I cross my arms over my chest.

"Hey, uh, would you rather fly? I mean, it's faster." He asks, scratching his cheek with his fore finger in thought of what I might say.

"...Sure." I say, Sakuya said flying in ALO was awesome, so I suppose I could give it a shot. Right?

"Wait, how are we going to fly if Cait Sith don't have wings?" I ask stupidly.

"Beast tamers, remember? We can tame dragons and ride them." DRAGONS?! Just as I mentally begin to freak out, Erik whistles and a dragon the size of a eighteenwheeler begins to decend upon us. My jaw falls open.

"Whaa..."

"C'mon!" He says, and starts running up a tree. I blanky follow, mentally freaking out about running _up_ a tree... but _OKAY THEN! _

We hop onto the dragons back, and Erik starts to steer it up and high above the Cat Si territory. I see the world tree ahead, tall, magnificent, ever winding. So that's what she was freaking out about...

I look at my menu, and see it is 8:45 at night.

"Holy!- Ugh... Uh, Erik? Can I log out for the night?" I ask stupidly, but I am kinda scared to do so but... whatever.

"Yeah, when I log out Draig, my dragon, will keep flying."

"Oh, awesome. Okay, see ya." I log out, and take off the nerve gear. That. Was. Strange.

Okay, so preview of the past hour? I turn into a cat anthro in a fairy game and now I am riding on a dragon with another _GUY_ cat anthro across a ever winding forest to a massive tree where I am to meet my friend which I was scared to leave in another game after SAO.

What I do for you Sakuya.

I walk over to the computer for a second before I get something to eat before I go to bed.

I begin to type :

_Got a little tied, I'll meet you tomorrow. I may have a colleague with me though =.=_

I close our chat and walk down the hall to get myself some dinner.

**Again, look what I do for you Sakuya...**


	2. Prologue Two : The Team Unites

_Prologue Two - The Team Unites, and then some. _

I woke up, quite satisfied even with the knowledge of all the weird recent events on The World Seed. But really, I woke up to the sound of a chat beeping madly. I look at the chat :

_**Kiri! Hurry up! Who's this "colleague"?!**_

_No one. _

**_Oh really?..._**

_Mhm._

**_Well, anyway, hurry up! I wanna show you this other game. We could make a party so you could follow me there without getting lost! :D_**

_Huh._

**_You just woke up, didn't you? You don't usually sound so... non talkative. ._._**

_Yes, I just woke up. But it could be that you are too hyper. _

**_Eh._**

_I'm right, now let me get some breakfast THEN I'll come online. _

**_Okay! :D_**

_Wait, what is your race?_

**_Caucasian._**

_No! On ALO!_

**_Oh,__ Spriggan._**

_Knew it, okay, thanks. Be on in a few minutes._

I shake my head with a smile on my face, it's plain old Sakuya again. And yes, my name is Kiri. Don't like it? I don't care, deal with it.

I walk out to the kitchen, mother cooking breakfast and dad reading the news paper. My baby sister is sitting in her highchair throwing eggs everywhere. I duck under an incoming shot of eggs.

"Whoa there," I say, walking up to the four year old and whispering in her ear, "Hit dad's nose and you get a cookie."

I stand up straight and start fixing myself a plate of bacon, eggs, sasuage... You know, average breakfast foods. I turn back around to see a shot of eggs, airborn, and heading right for dad's face. BULLS EYE!

Nina, my baby sister, bursts out into laughter as dad begins to sputter and fume in new found anger. "Don't. Do. That. Nina." He says curtly through clenched teeth.

I hand dad a napkin, "Might want to clean up a bit." I say with a smirk.

He swipes the napkin from my hand, grunting in response.

"You're welcome." I say, then I inhale my breakfast. I swipe a cookie from the pantry and put it in Nina's lap before heading back down the hall, rubbing crumbs off my palms.

_Okay, I'm coming on now._

"Link start!" And I enter Alfheim. My character opens her eyes, and I blink a few times so my vision gets a little better.

When I look around, I see that Draig is still keeping us in the air, but Erik is asleep - Oops, I mean afk - on my lap.

Well, his head is on my lap, and the rest of him is sprawled out across Draig's back fur.

I grind my teeth, how dare he... Erik's going to be harshly chewed out for this when he comes back. But for now, I play with his cat ears.

I start with playing at his ears of course, but then I get bored and start playing with his hair. Curling it in my fingers or just stroking it. Making it stick up or just making it fall in his face.

"What are you doing?" My concentration, or trance, is broken by a pair of feirce, slitted, golden eyes staring back at mine. I jump up, my hands flinging into the air and my tail poofs up.

"Nothing~!"

"..."

"Heh, I wasn't doing anything..." My face burns a bright red, and this sigh makes Erik laugh and get back up.

"Look, if you want to play with my hair you could just say so." I look away from him, puffing my cheeks out.

"I wasn't playing with your hair." I say deffiantly.

"Then what were you doing?" He asks, taking a step closer.

"Nothing."

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!" And to desprately change the subject I add, "Look! The world tree!"

Erik sends me a side along glance as he turns but goes along with the subject change with a smirk and says, "Yeah, almost there."

He walks up to Draig's head and whispers something, and the behemoth starts to decend to the city at the base of the world tree; Arun. Draig soon reaches a level where he spreads out his wings to full length and lands safely.

"Wanna race to the gate?" He asks, hopping off Draig's back just after I do.

"Uh..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" He insists, smiling again with a flash of his Cat Si fangs.

"No." I turn to Arun and begin to walk.

* * *

"That was long, and boring!" Erik complained, quite irritable after having to walk so long with me.

"You could've run ahead, I told you you should but nooo!" I rebut, sending him a glare.

"I wanted company! I was lonely! And, no offense to him, but dragons don't cut it!"

"KIRI!" Someone yells, and tackles me to the ground. Erik tries to catch me, and he does, taking my shoulders in his hands as he appears behind me.

"Hiya Saku- Renge." I say, squeezing Sakuya's virtual shoulder. (O.e...)

"Kiri? Uh, whos that?" Erik asks, and I come up with a swift answer. But not swift enough.

"My-" I start...

"Her real name!" Sakuya squeals, a bright smile appearing on her face, then she holds out her hand, "And I'm Renge. Ren for short. Nice to meet you...?"

"Erik." He answers, taking her hand firmly and shaking it.

"This is your colleague huh?" She says, giving me a sly look. She smirks, and whispers in my ear... "More like boy friend..."

"HELL NO!" I yell at her, my cat eyes narrowing daggers at her.

She just smirks, like she has some hidden plan now.

"Anyway," She says, and she opens up her menu to send me a friend request and a part invite. I accept both.

But when I open up the party, I see three other people on it!

"Yeah, there are a few people I'd like you to meet." Some people step out from where they were. Wherever they were...

Sakuya points at the smallest, which is a boy.

"This is Tskune, a guy I met in SAO which turns out to be in the same class as we were in school." Tskune waves at me. **(Pronounced : Skew - Nay )**

"The two twins over there is Yuki and Takashi. Both amazing swordsmen/women, and a pain in the ass to beat in battle." The twins walk over and Yuki shakes my hand vigorously, and takashi just nods silently like most men, besides Erik, do.

Then the last person on the party is Erik. Wait, WHAT!?

"I put him on just for you," Sakuya says, with a broad grin. ...I want to kill her.

"Then you can play with my hair whenever you want, Kiri." He says with a smirk.

"I WAS NOT PLAYING WITH YOUR HAIR! AND DON'T CALL ME KIRI!"

"Then what should we call you?" All of them chorus.  


"Amaya."

* * *

And that was the meeting of the whole team, ... and Erik. "Hey!"

Soon after we headed to new games and things. Like : Fairy Quest Online. That was the first one.

Fairy Quest Online was another game like Alfheim, and yes it did have fairies. But you aren't one, we are simple elves but we are in search of the Inaria's lost Fair Folk. And whomever finds them first gets to become an almighty god of the Inarians.

**I have followed Sakuya everywhere, and look what you drag me through. Yet I am still with you, and what does that say of me?**


	3. Fairy Quest Online

**Hey, another authors note, woops, but I needed to get this out to you guys. This chapter is oober long for it is a whole lot of chapters combined. I'll be doing this with every game, which will be every chapter.**

**Chapter = Game. **

**Game = about 2-3 parts/chapters**

**I know this makes no sense, but if you look in the chapter list it will. Well, when I get a few more chapters on here of course. lol.**

**Now, please, enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

_Chapter One : Fairy Quest Online - A bit of Insight?_

"Link start!" I entered, once again, the world seed. Going into the game has become a everyday thing now, and right now we are still in FQ, Fairy Quest, searching for the Fairies, for the Fair Folk the game has goaled for us getting. I am still known as Amaya through the game, and now I have met both Erik, and Tskune in school. (Have yet to meet the twins.)

Erik was the one who insisted we meet in school, and it turns out he does go to our school. His real name is Akira, and I think his real name is a hell of a lot better then his game name and I have insisted that we use his real name when it's just the team. Erik around other people, you know. **(Pronounced : Aw - Kee - Ra)**

I woke up - Again, scuse me, came back - where our group left off. Akira, Erik, was taking watch when I left but since I came back he immediately went afk.

"No 'Welcome back Ama?' jeeze," I say in a huff, puffing out my cheeks and leaning back against the tree. Sakuya had decided to change her game name to her real name, only because I kept calling her Saku.

Sakuya had her head laying on my shoulder, well, since she went afk because she had a curfew. But right now, her character looked rather cute. Her elven maid dress was crafted for her by a friend, and so she was pretty in a dark violet dress that was still easy to move in, or so she said.

For me, I just wore a simple green fighting dress with leggings and knee-high brown lace up boots. My brown hair in this game was longer than it was in real life, reaching down to my thighs, but to keep it up I wore it in a pony tail in the game. Soon after it started becoming a habit and I was noticing that my hair irl was beginning to be worn in a pony-tail. Funny, how some virtual habits become reality ones.

I looked up at the sky through a space through the trees, the earlier rain clouds gone to reveal the twinkles of stars that peppered the sky. The moons' silver light bled through the trees, painting the dark and looming forest of the Elven people shades of silver and green. It's beautiful, almost perfect.

I wonder if this was how it was in Sword Art. Perfect and beautiful on the outside, but a horror house on the inside. A game of death and ruin hidden behind a mask of magnificence and lure. I am sometimes glad I didn't go in, but for others, the ones who are now dead, I sometimes wish I was there to help them. Not like me being there would totally help, but if I were capable of helping them? If I were right there with a sword in hand? I wish I could have prevented their death.

Perhaps I could have with some of the people whom had their nerve gear tempted to be taken off, and in turn had their brains fried like a bit of food in the microwave.

And then I felt Saku roll her head on my shoulder, is she coming back? Or is it her character glitching or something...?

"I'm baaack~!" She says in a sing-song voice, though in a whisper as if she beleived everyone was sleeping. I knew I wasn't the only one!

"Welcome back." I say curtly, giving her the kindness I so obviously didn't get from Akira.

"Thank you, Ama-chan." I think she likes calling me Ama-chan more than Kiri. I honestly like it more now, also, a symbol of my new life in the virtual world. Even in real life, she is starting to make a habit of calling my Amaya. Along with Akira and Tskune.

"Your welcome, Sakuya." I don't enjoy adding the -san's and -chan's and -sempai's and all of that. I think it's all a mouthful and a pain in the ass to remember. So, I think to just be polite, I'll just say their name instead of dude or you or 'it' for special people. Erik.

The sun had began to rise in FQ, Fairy Quest, and it began to exchange the forest from dark and loomy to golden and life-like, life filled. Saku yawned as she got up, stretching her arms to the sky, like she had been asleep the whole time. Well... I suppose she had, but that's not really the point I am trying to make.

Akira, Erik, came back soon. "Welcome back, 'it.'" I say quite irritably, just as I get up and stand next to the blonde haired mess which I consider my sister. (Saku)

"Who're you calling 'it'?" He asks stupidly, completely oblivious to my inside joke. I chuckle at the sight and shake my head.

"Nothing. No one." I say with a ghost of a smile hinting across my face.

"...Well okay then." He shrugs it off, getting up himself and stretching around like it was his real body. Perhaps he wish it was, I mean, I probably would...

Tskune soon comes back and the twins come back a little later than him but soon, when the sun is shineing in a full blast, we are all back and ready to continue.

* * *

_Chapter Two : Fairy Quest Online - Continueing on the road, with some pottholes._

We keep walking along the paths of the Elven forest, eager to find the Fair Folk and in such go to the next game Sakuya has in store for us.

I hope it isn't some Sci-Fi game, I despise aliens. And 'blasters' of any sort. ...I could stand a light-saber though, I did sort of enjoy those battles in star wars. But that's pretty much it.

It was an average walking day today, I suppose. The twins were talking quietly in the back of the group, while Akira carried Tskune on his shoulders just behind us as Saku and I were taking the lead. We were talking of meaningless things, stuff that is happening in reality, homework, terrible new teachers, simple stuff, etc.

"Hey, do you know what game we are doing next?" I ask her, leaning forward slightly in some odd anticipation to get out of this humidity hell hole.

"I won't tell." She says, giving me a mischeivious side along glance. Yep, just as I dreaded, a Sci-Fi game is next.

I wonder if it'll be atleast a little good.

If good at all.

I send her a light glare, knowing what she was planning, and she just laughs. I puff out my cheeks, kind of hurt that she is going to make us play a Sci-Fi game, something I dread, and the little anger I have at her is being laughed at like it's petty, which it might as well be but I wouldn't admit that.

Soon, Saku takes her time to slow down and go back to walk with Akira (Erik) and Tskune. So then it was one.

I took this time to look around, seeing the golden rays of light from the sun bleed through the tree leaves, and watch the squirrels play and run a muck.

Squirrels, young and old, are causing such a ruckus fighting and playing in the brush. Two squirrels could make so much noise playing in a bush they could make us believe that there was a fully grown bull forest troll. Only to soon find it was only a couple of squirrels.

But tonight, that trick is pulled on us again. This time it really fooled us.

So anyway, as I said, it was an average walking day with absolutly no fighting so it was boring as he-ck... I said heck.

We had built another fire out of Erik's special skill he's been perfecting, which is pretty much "How-To-Make-A-Fire-Out-Of-Your-Hands-Skill" LAME!- ...But useful.

So our fire was going and all of us were taking turns guarding, I was first to guard but no one really went offline besides Tskune. So just as the moon was high, it's silver rays reaching the leaves, there was a rustling in the bushes around us. It was chorussed with an amount of grunts also, and growls. So it was obviously not some squirrels.

Tskune took this wonderful moment to come back, and as he did he imediatly went into a trance, "I saw a fairy." He said in monotone, walking toward the sounds. (O.O)

"Tsu-chan...!" Saku says, but he doesn't turn around. He keeps moving forward, moving away from the light of the fire and into the darkness with the sounds.

"Tskune!" Saku says, again with no avail.

He dissapears into the darkness, his mass of blonde hair dissapearing into the shadows but soon the growling and grumbling stops only for us the be greeted by a fully grown bull forest troll. "AKIRA! FIRE NOW!" As we all know, forest trolls are nocturnal so they are blinded by even the smalled arays of light.

Akira, Erik, lights his hands ablaze, and the forest troll howls and covers his eyes with his over sized hands as he reers onto his hind legs. He then growls with rage, and blindly starts charging around on all fours, raving his tusks madly. "You guys handle the big boy," I ordered, "Sakuya and I will get Tskune."

The three whom are left, Yuki, Takashi, and Akira, all nod in union then begin to fight the beast as I take Sakuyas' hand and began running in the direction Tskune went.

"Tsu-chan!" Saku yells, releasing my hand and starting to wonder and call for him.

"Tskune!" I call, and then stop short. I see something, a white light floating through the trees. Is this what Tskune saw...?

I follow the light, as it dissapears behind the tree and reappears again. Soon, I see Tskune follow. I run to him, but I soon find I am not running to him as much as I am running to the light. A fairy...? Will we get out of this humidity hell hole as I called it before...?

I touch my fingertips to it's glow, and an icon pops up in my face.

_To my incompetance to really make a game,_

_I am sad to say that I, Satoshi, the maker of FQ, didn't really finish in the making of this game._

_So, now, you technically have one but really I didn't make you a god as the game desc. tells you._

_Sorry._

_-Satoshi Yagari_

..."WHAT?!"

* * *

And then I returned back with Tskune to share the news.

And soon we enter a cooler, non mario related, mario galaxy called :** Beyond The Stars : Bringing Power**

Same story as Mario Galaxy 1 though, someone has stolen a galactic prince and a princess and whomever gets through all of these stages and gets enough power will soon go up against the foe named Yuran.

Damn Saku, I hate Sci-Fi games!


	4. Beyond The Stars : Bringing Power

_Chapter Three : Beyond The Stars : Bringing Power - A foul start_

In this Super Mario knock off, there are three different types of characters.

**A Tamer** - Pretty much just a really swift space warrior whose main weapon is a whip. They have light armor and barely any attack damage at first but with the right weapon and speed they can kick ass.

**A Sniper** - As the name implies, they are gun users but they specialize in long range attacks. But there is a different type of "Sniper" which is a "Snipper" and they are close combat attacks. It's pretty much a explanation that you can be either one, it's just your weapon/gun choice. They have high attack points, but aren't very fast or agile because they have so much armor and equipment to hold.

**A Knight** - A fighter, always close combat, whose main weapon is a sword or a blade of some sort. They have an average attack power, and when using one handed swords also have sheil usage and can have a really good defense with one.

I chose Sniper, because I like staying out of the fray but still being able to help. I won't be wearing much armor or equipment, if I can help it, just so I can move around because I like being able to move out of gun fire thank you very much. I'd like to be the one delivering headshots, not recieving them.

And I know that I said I really liked light sabers, there aren't any here. (v.v) They are just furturistic swords, but if they did have light sabers I'd deffinantly be a Knight.

Akira, Erik, decided to be a Knight. He said, and I am quoting this, "I am going to keep my darling princess from getting hurt." He said this with a smirk and glanced at me. BUTT HOLE!

Saku decided to be a Tamer, I knew it.

The twins both decided to be Knights because they wanted to keep being master swordsmen/women.

And Tskune was sick so he just didn't come on.

FLASH BACK TIME!:

_"Link start!" I said, and then I followed Saku to Beyond The Stars : Bringing Power. And I looked at the choices. I chose Sniper, and then the system said: "Your characters' appearance will be chosen at random, are you okay with this character?" I accept._

_"Welcome to Beyond The Stars." The system said, and then I am ported into the game... AND MY HAIR ENDS ARE BLUE!_

Yep. You heard the flashback. Blue. My hair, at it's tips, are a bright blue. I know that flashback was completely unneccesary, I just felt like reminding myself of it and getting angry all over again. (:I)

My character started out with a simple pistol, but since I am such a high ranking player in other games of The World Seed I have my stats and stuff (Besides special skills from that certain game) from other games in here. So, I can still kick ass with this lame-o pistol.

HELL YEAH!

"Why the hell is my hair blue?!"

"Because it's Sci-Fi, Amaya." Sakuya says from behind me, I look at her, the Tamer, and she looks conpletely normal. She even has the unnaturally long bows in her hair like she wears all the time in school! **(**Oh, and I know that she should have gone to the special SAO people school, but her parents couldn't afford moving there and then the teachers nagotiated that I could help her get through school, which I can : When she'll let me of course. But Saku is making B's without even trying so I don't think I'll be much help either way. Same thing with Tskune, only I'm not responsible for him, Akira is. Turns out he's an A+ student, like me. O.O**)**

"Then how come I am the only one that looks different...? You all look the same way you do irl!" I say, then I look at Erik, "Sadly." I add.

"HEY!" He starts to loom over me.

"Wouldn't hurt your 'darling princess'... Would you?" I send him a side along glance, and his face turns a bright shade of red. His mouth is gaping open, and it's funny he'd react so strangly even though he knows I'm joking. ...He does know I'm joking, right? (O.O)

"Uh..." He says, completely dumbfounded. But look, we get music choices to listen to on our menu!

I look through the music :

** Sail (Borgore Pop The Sweating I'm Sailing Remix) by AWOLnation**

**The Drift by Blackmill **

**Frainbreeze by Pegboard nerds**

**Frainbreeze (Glitch Hop) by Monster Cat**

**Pangea by Professor Kliq**

**E.T. by Katy Perry**

**Stars Align by Lindsey Stirling**

**Caramell dansen**

**Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco**

Whoa... I know all of these. (Yes, I know all of them. Don't judge.)

"Whoa, all these songs suck!" Akira says, and I gape my mouth at him. WHAT?! SUCK!? HELL NO! Not my music, bub. (Wolverine moment.)

"No they don't." Takashi mumbles, looking up at Akira. Alot of weird things are happening today : blue hair, Sci-Fi, awesome song choices, and Takashi talking!

I think I may like this game, only because of these weird things. What might it bring next?

* * *

_Chapter Four : Beyond The Stars : Bringing Power - Loving Sci-Fi now._

It has been a few days since we first entered, and I have upgraded my wonderful pistol alot. It's just so wonderful!

But that's not really the big thing your wondering, is it? Lol, no. Our team has gotten about... ten stars. No, eleven. Yeah, eleven stars, and we have yet to get the second grand star.

Yes. This was so much of a knock off from Mario Galaxy that I even started talking in an italian accent, or perhaps humming the mario theme.

Just to tick them off.

"Will you stop that!" Akira, Erik, yells at me. He waves his hands in the air, his face turning red with rage. I think he's either had bad experiences with mario or I am really making him mad. Sakuya has yet to be angery though, I suppose it's because she has ear plugs on. I have yet to find out.

"No, I will not stop." I say, continueing to hum the mario theme.

"Can you atleast change the song...?" Oh, want me to change the song?... It's your funeral, Akira.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. _

_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

_The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, _

_You don't kno-o-ow you don't know your_

_BEAUTIFUL!_

I look back over to Akira, and he is lying on the ground twitching madly. "It's your fault." I say, before continueing to walk along.

.

.

.

*Some time later, and a long time of mario impersonations and themes.*

"WILL YOU PLEASE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Akira has obviously had enough.

"Fine." ... "But this game is seriously a huge knock off of mario." And that was it. The game maker happend to be listening and then this icon popped up:

_I am sorry, but did I hear you say this was a Mario Knock off?_

_WELL SCREW YOU TOO!_

_You have been banned. c:_

* * *

Afterward I had to say sorry to the game maker, and then I still was banned. So I didn't really get to continue in the game, just sit and look for a better game. Which I didn't find but I did want to check out this one anime one.

It might be fun.

* * *

**Okay, finally got a review! I am so happy! :D**

**princessanastasiaromanov464 : I am glad you like it so much, and I hope you stick with me through this story.**


	5. Otaku Paradise?

**This is going to be one of the shorter chapters btw. But please enjoy anyway and leave a review! :D And I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know it kind of sucked and it was my fault because I rushed it. Please forgive me! DX (XD)**

**WARNING! : This chapter has characters from the following anime's : Fairy Tail, Rosario and Vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the listed animes. (sadly v,v)**

* * *

It took the team, what was left of the "team" of course because I was still not able to get on the game, three days to beat Beyond The Stars : Bringing Power.

And even though I said sorry to the game maker I still think it was a major Mario Galaxy knock off. OFFENSE TO YOU SIR!

So, as I said last time, I was spending most of my time looking for new games to try out. And this type of thing shouldn't ever be left to my care. For this is what happend! :

"...Amaya, do you really think we should try out this game... I mean, none of us are Otaku's like you are." Saku said, obviously not comfortable with trying an anime rpg game.

"Yes. Now, follow me or die (*^*)." And that settled it to going into the Anime World Online (Such a creative name, I know. People often call it "Otaku Paradise" though. Have yet to find out.)

Then, we entered the Anime World.

I looked around, kind of unsure what the hell we're supposed to do because the games description only said, "Have fun!" and then had a huge disclaimer that I couldn't read all the way through.

I looked down at what I looked like, I was wearing a Bikini top for a shirt and come red caprees that went with the top even though the bikini was blue. My brown hair was the same length as it is irl but it's wavey and I also notice I have a dragon insignia on the lower part of my stomach. I also notice that there is a GIANT BARREL OF BEER IN MY LAP!

I shove it away, letting it roll through the giant building we have spawned in. I see the dragon insignia everywhere, and theres alot of weird looking people here. One guy that is super huge and has "Real Man" or something on the back of his shirt and has spikey white hair.

I look around and I spot Saku, atleast, I think it's Sakuya. She has longer blonde hair, but has the one pigtail on the side of her head like Saku wears. This girl has chocolate brown eyes when she looks at me, and also has a sleeveless shirt with a shorty skirt and knee-high black boots. She has a pink dragon insignia on her hand.

"Uh... Saku?" I ask, and she looks at me.

"Amaya?"

"You look funny." We say in union, pointing at each other.

"Let's find the others," I suggest, and she nods. We look through the building and I see two cats standing alone in a corner of the room. They are standing really close, so I am thinking that it is Yuki and Takashi.

One of them, I am presuming to be Yuki, is white and has alot of pink clothing. She looks sort of angry but I don't know.

The other, Takashi, is a bright blue with a green back on his back and a white belly.

When they see me they run up to me, screaming, "AMAYA! DX WE'RE CATS!"

"Talking cats." I mutter.

"Talking cats that can FLY!" Yuki adds, spreading out some wings that OBVIOUSLY weren't there before and lifting off the ground.

"..."

I look around, and I see Erik in a flash. But there is icey steam all around him and he doesn't have his shirt on... Or his shorts. He is just in his boxers, ... WHAT THE FUCK!?

"Stripper!" Yells Saku, pointing at whom I thought was Erik. He turns, waving his hands saying : "Nooo!" but then a pink haired, probably gay, person puts his arm around Saku's shoulders.

"Don't worry Luce," Says Pinkie, "That's just the average Gray."

Luce? Gray? ...

"Uh... Who the hell are you?" Says Sakuya, ducking under pinkies arm.

"It's me, Natsu." ...Oh, wow...

"AMAYA!" The team screams, and then we are back in the lobby for a split second until being ported into another world.

We are in a school this time, with people everywhere. Whew.

This time we look like ourselves, no weird things going on here. No sir.

Well, I thought that, until a giant wolf-like THING starts crouching under me taking pictures of my underwear.

"PERV!" Saku yells, kicking the thing in the face.

"AMAYA!" They all yell again, and we go through the lobby again only to be ported somewhere else. Well, actually, back to that weird first one.

"Not here again..." Saku groans, rubbing her forehead.

"What's the matter Lucy, don't like Fairy Tail anymore?" Asks Natsu, the pink haired homo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS FAIRY TAIL!?" She screams, clenching her fists.

"This guild. The one your in right now...?" He says stupidly, like she was a dumbfounded little child.

"...Riight." She gives me a look, saying 'Save me... This guys a loonie!'

My head drops in shame, deffinantly not what I had expected of this game.

I log out of this game, and then we all meet in the World Seed lobby. And then I get hell.

* * *

**I know I said this chapter was short, and it was, I spose.**

**Okay, before I continue, you must tell me the characters that were shown or played by the team.**

**Hint: **

**1 character from Rosario.**

**Then the characters that the team played in FT. 5**


	6. Just a note (Not game 4 Sorry!)

**And so the story begins. (All I have to say on the chapter!) Not really this isn't chap. 4 :P**

**Takashi17 : Thank you for reviewing, and I know about the stupid spelling errors. I must say I am an awful speller. I hope you make it through the story, like all the way, and that you see that I will totally take your advice on description! Thank you again! :D**

**Frost-Sparrow : Of course your right, my friend. You are the complete and utter Otaku and I give you my thanks for guessing them all correct.**

**I wanted to say sorry for slow posts on chapters, been doing a lot with school and band (Yes. Band, don't judge.) and also piano lessons and extra stuff. **

**This is just something I was to ask, what do you think of the story? I want to know. Really bad, just because I want to know if it is worthy to keep going. Especially including that I have really slow posts. Please leave a review of your thoughts ^-^**


End file.
